


like there's no tomorrow

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except it doesn't quite get to the porn part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "fuck me like there's no tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like there's no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place loosely during the last episode of season 2, but the details are kind of fudged. Thanks to the anon on tumblr who requested this!

"Tonight," Matthew had said. "We'll hit them tonight." And then he'd told her to get some rest, as if she would be able to sleep at a time like this. Still, she used his shower to clean up, dressed in one of his T-shirts, and while he took his turn in the bathroom she rinsed out her clothes in his kitchen sink and hung them up to dry. Stick was unconscious, tied to a chair. They'd argued about that, but settled on tying him up as a compromise between killing him and letting him go.

When her clothes were taken care of, Elektra sighed and headed to the bedroom. She slipped between the sheets of his bed and laid her head against the pillow, enjoying the slippery slide of silk against her skin. The shower had stopped running; Matthew was doing something else in the bathroom. Drying off, brushing his teeth maybe. He came into the bedroom with the towel around his hips and reached into a drawer for his shorts. Elektra noisily folded back the sheets on the other side of the bed, a clear invitation.

Matthew hesitated, hand still in the drawer, a drop of water from his wet hair trickling down his shoulder. "If I need rest, so do you," she said. He laughed, just a quiet puff of air, and pulled his shorts out of the drawer. Turning away from her, he dropped the towel and started pulling on the shorts. "I don't know why you think you need to be modest with me, Matthew, but I have to tell you that the view from the back might actually be better than the view from the front."

He pulled the elastic waistband up and slid into the bed facing her. "Go to sleep," he said, but he was smiling. Elektra rolled over and scooted closer to him, pulling his arm around her waist. He felt good -- warm and solid and real, reliable, the same as he always had. After a moment's hesitation, he relaxed and buried his face in her hair.

She tried to go to sleep, she really did, but when she stretched out she felt the hot length of his body all the way from her shoulders to her knees, the shifting of every muscle in his arm, the stirring between his legs he couldn't quite help. So she pushed back against him, slid her hand along his arm, subtle movements that he could ignore if he was asleep. She knew he wasn't asleep.

"Elektra," he breathed in her ear as she shifted her hips back against his again, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I thought you said your one rule was no sex."

Elektra looked over her shoulder at him. His hand was on her hip now, fingers splaying across her thigh, and his cock was hard against her ass. "I think we've moved past any of the rules we set out for each other back then, don't you? We're going on what's probably a suicide mission tonight. Can you blame me for wanting to feel this, to feel you, one more time?"

She turned to face him, then leaned in to press her lips to his, gently enough that he could easily pull back if he really wanted to. He didn't; he kissed back, hand wandering up to her jaw, lips and tongue bringing back memories she'd tried and failed to bury. "Stick will hear us," he murmured against her lips.

Elektra laughed, surprised. "Do you really think I care?"

He grinned and rolled her over, climbing on top of her and kissing her again. If she wasn't going to live to see tomorrow, she was at least going to enjoy herself before she died.


End file.
